Bloon Prices
During a battle in Bloons TD Battles the players are able to send bloons to the opponent. This costs money but increases (or decreases in MOAB-Class bloons or fast-cooldown Ceramics) the income received every 6 seconds. Spaced ceramics don't change income at all. All bloons may be given Regrowth and/or Camo properties which can be bought for an increased price, x1.5, x3 and x4.5 respectively (x1.8, x2.2 and x4.0 respectively in Mobile), however, adding Regrow or Camo modifiers do not increase income received per 6 seconds. Note that MOAB-class bloons with Regrowth or Camo properties only affect the non-MOAB-class bloon children, not themselves. The following list shows the price of the bloons. You send bloons by clicking on them or by pressing the hotkey. Note: "Time for breakeven" means the time it takes for the cost of each sent bloon group to equal their purchase cost. Also note that "Loading time" is the time it takes for the bloon send to be sent immediately after purchase. *'Regen Bloon Mode' **Price: ×1.5 (Mobile: x1.8) **Round Unlocked: 8 **Hotkey: (Flash only) *'Camo Bloon Mode' **Price: ×3 (Mobile: x2.2) **Round Unlocked: 12 **Hotkey: }} (Flash only) *Grouped Red Bloons x8 **Cost: $25 **Income Increase: $1 **Time for breakeven: 150 secs **Round Unlocked: 2 **Loading time: ~0.8 secs **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Spaced Blue Bloons x6 **Cost: $25 **Income Increase: $1 **Time for breakeven: 150 secs **Round Unlocked: 2 **Loading time: ~1.0 secs **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Grouped Blue Bloons x6 **Cost: $42 **Income Increase: $1.7 **Time for breakeven: 148 secs **Round Unlocked: 4 **Loading time: ~0.6 secs **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Spaced Pink Bloons x3 **Cost: $42 **Income Increase: $1.7 **Time for breakeven: 148 secs **Round Unlocked: 4 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Grouped Green Bloons x5 **Cost: $60 **Income Increase: $2.4 **Time for breakeven: 148 secs **Round Unlocked: 6 **Loading time: ~0.5s **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Spaced Black Bloons x3 **Cost: $60 **Income Increase: $2.4 **Time for breakeven: 150 secs **Round Unlocked: 6 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Grouped Yellow Bloons x5 **Cost: $75 **Income Increase: $3 **Time for breakeven: 150 secs **Round Unlocked: 8 **Loading time: ~0.25s **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Spaced White Bloons x4 **Cost: $90 **Income Increase: $3 **Time for breakeven: 200 secs **Round Unlocked: 8 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Grouped Pink Bloons x3 **Cost: $90 **Income Increase: $3.6 **Time for breakeven: 150 secs **Round Unlocked: 10 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Spaced Lead Bloons x2 ** Cost: $90 **Income Increase: $3.6 **Time for breakeven: 150 secs **Round Unlocked: 10 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Grouped White Bloons x3 **Cost: $125 **Income Increase: $5 **Time for breakeven: 150 secs **Round Unlocked: 11 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Spaced Zebra Bloons x3 **Cost: $125 **Income Increase: $5 **Time for breakeven: 150 secs **Round Unlocked: 11 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Grouped Black Bloons x3 **Cost: $150 **Income Increase: $6 **Time for breakeven: 150 secs **Round Unlocked: 12 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Spaced Rainbow Bloons x1 **Cost: $150 **Income Increase: $6 **Time for breakeven: 150 secs **Round Unlocked: 12 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Grouped Zebra Bloons x3 **Cost: $200 ($220 on mobile) **Income Increase: $6 **Time for breakeven: depends on version ***Flash: 200 seconds ***Mobile: 220 seconds **Round Unlocked: 13 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Grouped Rainbow Bloons x3 **Cost: $450 ($550 on mobile) **Income Increase: $3 **Time for breakeven: depends on version ***Flash: 900 seconds ***Mobile: 1100 seconds **Round Unlocked: 13 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Grouped Lead Bloons x4 **Cost: $200 **Income Increase: $6 **Time for breakeven: 200 secs **Round Unlocked: 15 **Loading time: ~1 seconds **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Spaced Ceramic Bloons x1 **Cost: $300 **Income Change: $0 **Round Unlocked: 15 **Hotkey: (Flash only) **Loading time: ~5(?) seconds *Fast Cooldown Ceramic x1 **Sends 1 sped-up Ceramic to your opponent. **Cost: $450 **Income Decrease: $5 **Round Unlocked: 18 **Loading time: ~1 seconds **Hotkey: (zero) (Flash only) *Single MOAB x1 **Cost: $1500 **Income Decrease: $60 ($24 on Mobile) **Round Unlocked: 18 **Loading time: ~11 seconds **Hotkey: (zero) (Flash only) *Fast Cooldown MOAB x1 **Sends 1 sped-up M.O.A.B to your opponent. **Cost: $1500 **Income Decrease: $140 ($56 on Mobile) **Round Unlocked: 20 **Loading time: ~1 seconds **Hotkey: (letter O) (Flash only) *Single BFB x1 **Cost: $2500 **Income Decrease: $350 ($140 on Mobile) **Round Unlocked: 20 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (letter O) (Flash only) *Fast Cooldown BFB x1 **Sends 1 sped-up B.F.B to your opponent. **Cost: $2500 **Income Decrease: $350 ($140 on Mobile) **Round Unlocked: 22 **Loading time: ~1 seconds **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Single ZOMG x1 **Cost: $9000 **Income Decrease: $1500 ($600 on Mobile) **Round Unlocked: 22 **Loading time: TBA **Hotkey: (Flash only) *Fast Cooldown ZOMG x1 (mobile only) **Cost: $10000 **Income Decrease: $900 (mobile-exclusive) **Round Unlocked: 24 **Loading time: ~1 seconds **Hotkey: N/A Some players enjoy to use the bottom row of sending the bloons, because can easily cause their opponent to lose lives quickly. However, other players send only top row of bloons to increase their income. Strategies Gallery Bloonsendmoabcamochild.png|Cost of Camo-spawning MOAB in Flash. Cannot do the same in Mobile. Trivia *The exclusive Fast Cooldown ZOMG has been added to BTD Battles Mobile in Version 3.9. *On Mobile, the income decrease for MOAB-class bloons is 4/10th the price of what it is on Flash. For example, a single MOAB decreases your income by 24, not 60. This has been implemented since Version 4.1. *The 4-MOAB/2-3 Farm card increases income by 20, despite being a MOAB class bloon. Category:Bloons TD Battles